


Sparks Fly

by MarvelatBarnes



Series: Stop and Go (Go Go GO!) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione works with Fred and George, Potions, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Hermione helps create a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product.





	Sparks Fly

Hermione bit her lip in concentration, watching the potion between Fred and her bubble and swirl. 

“So, what if—”

“Don’t question it.” Fred interrupted her.

“But—”

“It will work. Give it time.” Fred kept his eyes trained on the liquid. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again and Fred’s hand whipped up to stop her. She let out a long breath but held her tongue. The door to the back room opened as George peaked his head in but saw the state of Hermione’s hair and the intense focus Fred had and slowly backed out, the door shutting silently behind him. 

“Fred—” She cut herself off as the potion stopped bubbling, gradually growing one big bubble and letting out a puff of purple smoke. She held her breath as Fred dipped a stick into the potion and lit the end on fire. Fireworks exploded around them in different colors but completely silent. 

“It worked!” Fred turned and smiled at her as her eyes were wide, watching everything around them.

“Gods, Fred!” Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so hard until two hands cupped her cheeks and she felt lips on hers. Her eyes fell shut and she made a small noise in the back of her throat.

They broke apart as her mouth fell open, breathing deeply. Her eyes were wide while her hands found Fred’s forearms. Fred was glancing between her eyes and her lips, his jaw clenching. Hermione’s thumbs swiped his inner wrists as her eyes locked onto his. She lifted up on her toes to connect their lips again, her hands sweeping down to connect with his waist.

His hands moved to cradle her head and her hip, pulling her closer. Her own swept up to his chest and lightly pushed him, he pulled back instantly.

“Fred.” Hermione spoke in a whisper while her fingers swept over her own lips.

“Mione?” Fred whispered back, watching her eyes.

“What was that?” Her eyes found his, she could almost watch as the caution clouded his expression.

Fred’s eyes glanced back and forth between hers before smiling, “A rather spectacular kiss.”

Hermione continued glancing between his eyes before looking down at her feet and back up, a smile growing on her face. A small laugh escaped her lips as his eyes returned to their natural, joyous state.

She felt her face light up as she answered, “it was, wasn’t it?” Fred quickly nodded his head in agreement. “Shall we do it again?” By the time the last word was spoken, Fred pressed his own smile to hers, feeling her laughter seep into their kiss.


End file.
